Cala Maria
|image1 = Cala Maria.png|Base CalaMariaIcon1.png|Phase 1 CalaMariaIcon2.png|Phase 2 and 3 |caption1 = Cala in her mermaid form |location = Inkwell Isle Three |level = High Seas Hi-Jinx! |hitpoints = 1900/2500/3000 |gender = Female |role = Mermaid (Phase 1) Gorgon (Phase 2 and Phase 3) |designers = Jake Clark |phases = 3 |forms = 2 |moveset = Ghost Pirate Blow Stone Gaze |minions = Fish Ghost Pirates Sea Horse Turtle Puffer Fish Electric Eels Snakes |parry = Puffer Fish Red Fish Projectiles Electric Bullets |animators = Jake Clark |music = High Seas Hi-Jinx! }}Cala Maria is one of the bosses on Inkwell Isle Three on the boss level, "High Seas Hi-Jinx!" Description Appearance Cala Maria is a giant, slightly thick, lavender-skinned mermaid with a (presumably) deceased purple octopus on her head, acting as a 'hair'. She wears a blue seashell bra, has pale aqua eyes, sea-green eyeshadow, salmon colored lips, and has two scars on the upper part of her left arm. In her second phase, however, Cala Maria takes the form of a gorgon mermaid, with the octopus tentacles on her 'hair' turning into snakes, her eyes becoming yellow and cat-like, her teeth becoming razor sharp, her tongue turning fork-like, and her skin turning a shade of light green. The seashell bra she once wore is now made of seaweed or possibly grass. Personality Cala Maria seems to be a flirty and vivacious being who seems to have some type of interest in Cuphead and Mugman, as seen in her intro where she makes a sweet "yoo-hoo!" sound while fluttering her eyelashes, and in the ending sequence in which she is staring at the brothers. (Although she could be doing it to catch them off-guard as well). Her first phase death message only helps prove this. However, she seems to become more cruel once she is forcefully transformed into a gorgon mermaid by her own electric eels biting her hips. Cala also seems to have a strong connection with fish and aquatic animals, for she can summon them at will to help her, and also use them as weapons without the fish caring much. Battle Intro Cala Maria rises from the ocean, and then flips her octopus hair back while making a pose and flirtingly calling for Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 In this first attack, Cala has a wide of range of attacks that she can combine to corner the players and damage them. It is also important to note that she can only be damaged by shooting at her head at all times. Because of this, her first phase is often hard to beat for many players. Cala has two main attacks: *When Cala sinks into the sea and pulls out a giant fish to attack, she will get either a yellow fish or a red fish. These fish, once they escape Cala's grasp, will damage the players if they inadvertently run into them. **The red fish that spits out three bursts of fire fishes in 6-way spread formation. In Simple mode, it will shoot two bursts only, a burst of five fire fishes then a burst of four. In Expert mode, the red fish will shoot out four burst of fire fishes that spread in five or six alternatively. **The yellow fish spits out an electrified dolphin that homes onto the players, the moment when the dolphin stop chasing the player(s), it will turn into three dolphins biting other's tail forming a ring. In Expert mode, the yellow fish will shoot two homing dolphins. *Cala can summon three ghost pirates by spewing them from her mouth. These ghosts will charge at players once the players are in sight, and they are harder to dodge if accompanied with puffer fish or other sea creatures. Cala can supplement these attacks with sea creatures that she summons to aid her and corner the players as she executes her other attacks: *'Seahorse:' A literal sea horse appears from the water that will drink from the sea and spit out water upwards at the players while moving around. While the water stream can not damage them, it will constantly push them up, making it hard to avoid Cala's upcoming attacks. The seahorse itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, which it will wave his hand and stick his tounge out in defeat. Hitpoints = 80/90/100 *'Turtle:' A turtle appears that has a cannon installed within its shell travels to the left side of the screen. The cannon on its back shoots out bombs that will explode and release bullets in eight directions. In Simple mode, the bomb will just explode in four cardinal directions. The turtle itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, which it will hide back in his shell and raise a white flag in defeat. Hitpoints = 140/150/180 *'Puffer fish:' Waves of puffer fish will float from below in a random pattern as players frantically avoid them, while also avoiding Cala's attacks. Some of these puffer fish can be parried which makes it easier to dodge. The puffer fish itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, which it will completely deflate and fall back into the water. Hitpoints = 10/10/10 After taking enough damage, Cala Maria will gasp in shock as two electric eels appear and bite her hips, electrocuting her in the progress. While being electrocuted, her octopus tentacles turns into "snakes", her fingernails turn into claws, her skin turns to a greenish tint, her seashell bra turns into one made of seaweed, her tongue turns into a forked tongue and her eyes become yellow with slit pupils, making her resemble a gorgon, or as an example, Medusa, as she laughs michievously, thus beginning phase 2. Hitpoints = 1235/1125/1200 Phase 2 In this phase, Cala Maria will not attack the players, but instead, the electric eels will attack for her. These electric eels constantly appear around her and shoot five-way split bullets at players. If players don't destroy them fast enough, it will become a bullet hell situation as more eels surface and fire. Hitpoints = 40/45/45 While the eels are attacking the players, Cala will occasionally shoot a gaze at them turning them to stone like Medusa. Players can avoid petrification by not moving or shooting at all, or escape the stone by tapping the directional buttons, but they have to be fast because they will be an easy target for the eels to hit. Player(s) being petrified needed 22 inputs to set free from it in all settings of the game. After taking enough damage, her body will turn to stone and crumble as her head floats into a cavern. In Simple mode, her entire body including the head will turn to stone with a shocked expression and her snakes looking shocked and in pain as well, ending the battle without entering the cavern. Hitpoints = 665/625/900 Final Phase In this phase, players traverse through a cavern filled with corals as they avoid getting hurt by them and the spike columns that randomly appear. The snakes will spit out bubbles with skulls inside moving up and down and Cala retains her stone gaze as means to freeze them and damage them by the bubbles, corals or the spikes. Note: The tactic of not moving or shooting to avoid turning to stone, in phase 2, won't work in this phase. Once taking enough damage, Cala is defeated as she looks away in sorrow while one snake sadly plays the violin. Hitpoints = 750/900 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery File:Maria.png|Concept art 1 calamariaconcept1.png|Concept art 2 calamariaconcept2.png|Concept art 3 calamariaconcept3.png|Concept art 4 calamariaconcept4.png|Concept art 5 Cala_phase1_animated.GIF|Cala Maria's idle animation in the first phase. cala transform.gif|Cala Maria's transformation. IMG_1440.GIF|Cala Maria's idle animation in the second phase. Arise.png|''Cala arising out of the water'' Mermaid intro.png|''Intro sprite'' Cala Maria Phase 1.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' Cala summon.png|''Cala summoning a sea creature'' Dive.png|''Cala diving underwater'' Yellow Fish.png|''Cala holding a yellow fish'' Blue Fish.png|''Cala holding a blue fish'' Red Fish.png|''Cala holding a red fish'' Fish Drop.png|''Cala after dropping a fish'' Breath Hold.png|''Cala holding in her breath'' Pirate Barf.png|''Cala spewing out pirates'' Ghost pirate.png|''Ghost Pirate 1'' Ghost pirate 2.png|''Ghost Pirate 2'' Ghost pirate 3.png|''Ghost Pirate 3'' Cala shocked.png|''Cala surprised by the eels'' Cala electro.png|''Cala in the process of being electrocuted'' Cala Bones.png|''Cala's skeleton'' Cala Maria Phase 2.png|''Phase 2 sprite'' Gaze.png|''Cala using her stone gaze attack'' Medusa Stone.png|''Cala knocked out on simple mode'' Snake.png|''Final phase sprite'' Medusa stunned.png|''Cala shocked'' Cala knockout.png|''Knockout sprite'' Cala.gif|Animation sketch of Cala Maria IMG_1442.GIF|Animation sketch of Cala's spewing attack. IMG 1437.GIF|Animation sketch of Cala's second phase. IMG_1438.GIF|Animation sketch of Cala using her Stone Gaze attack. IMG 1443.GIF|Animation sketch of Cala's third phase. IMG_1444.GIF|Animation sketch of Cala when defeated. 4B5DF74C-869A-40E3-AF23-8F189233205A.jpeg|Skull In a bubble BC79B830-7C05-43C1-9097-E47340AEDD9A.jpeg|A petrifying poltergeist Trivia *Cala Maria was first teased at the E3 2015 trailer. Since then, no gameplay of the boss battle was shown, it is just a .gif where we can see the creation process of her idle animation. *In the E3 2015 demo, the music for Botanic Panic was the same as Cala Maria's battle music in the final version. *Cala Maria and Captain Brineybeard are the only nautical bosses in the game. *Her name is a pun on "calamari", a type of cooked squid, as well as "calamaria," a genus of dwarf burrowing snakes. **The reference to snakes foreshadows her transformation into a Gorgon (a serpent-haired monster) for the second and third phases of the battle. *Her first death screen mentions "catch and release". This is referred to how fishermen don't keep the fish they catch when they're in a competition or having fun. *Her second phase death screen mentions the words "stone boots". This is a reference to cement shoes, a method of execution in which criminals, such as the mafia, killed their victims by weighing them down with cement and throwing them into a large body of water, thereby drowning them. *In the good ending, her size is roughly equal to that of Cuphead and Mugman, which is quite odd, as she appears to be gigantic during her boss fight. *When transforming into her third phase, her body turns to stone and her arms fall off, making her resemble the famous statue, Venus de Milo. *When she summons a sea creature to help her, the eyes on Cala Maria's octopus wig will be open instead of having eyes with X’s in them, possibly meaning that the octopus is undead or pretending to be dead. *During her first phase, when the ghosts are released, Cala Maria will make a sound very reminiscent of a fog horn. **The animation she uses to fire the ghosts appears to be from her old, unused intro animation. *In her 3rd phase, her death screen seems to depict her with a neck, even though that was a part of her body which turned to stone and crumbled. This may be an animation error. *The phrase on her third death screen is a double entendre: "Holy mackerel" is a slang phrase meaning "Holy cow", and a mackerel is a type of fish. **This phrase is most likely presented as a nod to Cala Maria’s aquatic nature. *Cala Maria, along with Captain Brineybeard and Ribby and Croaks, are the only bosses to have a custom death animation on Simple mode. *When defeating her in Regular mode, her snake hair can be seen connected to her body, stating that the octopus is physically connected to her as hair, which goes against some artists believing that the octopus is a wig. **However, it is possible that the octopus is initially not attached to her, but becomes part of her body when she changes forms. *Her 1st phase death screen depicts her making the "Off with the head" gesture, which could mean that she was merely trying to seduce Cuphead and Mugman so she could catch them off-guard and kill them, which is a subtle reference to the deceptive nature of Merpeople in ancient mythology. **This also foreshadows her being decapitated in the third phase. **It also references how some mermaids (such as sirens and merrow) would draw sailors to them with their beauty, then leave them to perish at sea. *"Yoo-hoo!" is a commonly used cliche in old cartoons in which an attractive woman uses that phrase to flirtingly call out to a man who is interested in her. This line was also made famous by Minnie Mouse. *The idea of a seashell bra or any other lewd apparel was normally not allowed in the sort of cartoons that the Cuphead game was modeled after. **Taking the setting into consideration, however, it is possible that the game is set before the Hays Code was enforced. *In her death screen during second and third phase, she has lavender skin from the first phase as opposed to green in-game. This could be an animation error. *There is code for the unused blue fish that would have shot a spinner at the player, which the spinner would start of with the bubble and the tails appear shortly after, they will start spinning around and travel mainly on a straight line with the ability to slightly shift its path. The most likely reason it goes unused, is because of the size and difficulty dodging it in combination of the other attacks she uses. *As soon as the electric eels bite Cala Maria’s hips to electrocute her before going to the second phase, there is a coloring error, as Cala Maria's pink lips briefly turn red before turning green when she becomes a Gorgon-like monster. *The script for the blue fish appears to be finished, meaning it was scrapped late in development. this attack can be seen here. Inspirations and similarities *Although it may not look like it, Cala Maria is based on Betty Boop from the Fleischer Studio cartoons, as seen in one of the beta sketches for her design (the Betty Boop cartoon in the beta sketch is specifically her first appearance Dizzy Dishes). In a Betty Boop Opening, Betty Boop says "Yoo-Hoo!" while winking. In Cala Maria's intro, she happens to call out "Yoo-Hoo!" While flipping her octopus wig out of her face. Another example of Cala Maria being based from Betty Boop is in the cartoon Where's Freddy ''aka ''Betty Boop's Lifeguard (1934) where Betty Boop turns into a mermaid. **She also has a similar personality to Betty, being happy and somewhat vivacious. And seems to be the "adorable and attractive" type. **Cala Maria's eyes in the first phase seem to be based from a cartoon female moth from the Silly Symphony cartoon Moth and the Flame as evidenced in the same beta sketch as the Betty Boop scene in Dizzy Dishes. *Her first phase form is based after Eliza, the second boss from Gokujou Parodius. In her early design sketches, Cala Maria wore a ship on her head much like Eliza. However, this was scrapped due to being difficult to animate. *Her first phase form is likely a reference to Sea Maiden Ruri, a character from Battle Cats. *Cala Maria's second form in terms of video games is based on the version of Medusa from Sexy Parodius of the Gradius series. *Her floating head form in the final phase is a reference to Medusa being decapitated by Perseus in Greek mythology, which has also been referenced in other video games featuring Medusa, such as the Medusa Head, a recurring enemy and boss in the Castlevania series as well as Lar, the final boss from Chariot: Three Wonders. *The fact that this is an air battle against her in her final phase might be a reference to the battle with Medusa in chapter 9 of Kid Icarus: Uprising. *The setting of her fight is similar to the Silly Symphony, King Neptune. In the short, a mermaid is held hostage by pirates and the sea creatures, along with Neptune himself and the other mermaids, try and save her. In her fight, she’s a mermaid who is trying to defend her contract and soul from Cuphead and Mugman. Sea creatures come to help her out, and while there are no other mermaids in the fight, the eels fighting for her in Phase 2 can be seen as stand-ins. *The turtle enemy Cala summons bears a striking resemblance to the character Toby Tortoise from two of Disney's Silly Symphonies cartoons The Tortoise and the Hare and Toby Tortoise Returns. *She has a similar name and color pallet to Celia Mae from Monsters Inc., another gorgon-based character who even has tentacles for limbs. *Cala Maria's "Yoo-hoo!" line, as well as her other laughs and grunts are voiced by little-known actress Denise Hatton. ru:Кала Мария Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 3 bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Aerial bosses